Love, Hate and Betrayal
by Sparkle27
Summary: Takes place after the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Angel are together, which, yeah, never happened, but whatever. They're happy, and in love- will this come to an end when the Scooby Gang pay a visit? Title hints at what's to come. B/A, baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Hate and Betrayal**

**Chapter One**

**Well, well, well….it's been quite a while, peeps. I'm planning on making this quite a detailed story, so review if you want more, and ye shall receive.**

**Summary-**_** Not long after the Fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Angel are together, happy and in love, but when the Scooby Gang visit Wolfram and Hart, will this change? The title pretty much gives you a hint of what's to come. B/A**_

_**And sadly, I do not own any of the characters- they belong to Joss Whedon, the God of the BTVS Universe ( and also his recent series Dollhouse, anyone else been watching that?)**_

_**WARNING- See the title? It does mention betrayal, which, sooner or later, means that some other character may be involved with either Buffy or Angel. Forgive me for this but I've put it in too build angst levels. Hold your breath and pray, and everyone will have a happy ending.**_

_**Except Kennedy. I've recently discovered she sort of annoys me.**_

"I'm nervous, Angel." She whispered. He nodded, as if he had known it all along. He probably had. He knew whatever she was feeling now. It made her think back to her graduating year, before he left, when she had the ability to read minds, but not his. Sometimes it felt like Angel could read her mind, like her deepest emotions were scrawled across her forehead for him to see- love, want, fear, happiness.

It was late at night. He had known for a while know that something was bothering her, but had decided not to pressure her into telling him. It had taken almost a week. Now she had decided to tell him, as they lay, curled up in bed together.

It was a hot night. Buffy, as usual, was lying as close as possible to Angel, enjoying the cool, pleasant feeling of his skin against hers.

Angel pressed a kiss on her shoulder, on the expanse of skin there, which, although tanned, appeared pale as it contrasted against the black strap of her pyjama vest top.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. It's just a visit."

"But why do they have to visit?" She countered immediately, leaning her head against his chest as his arms tightened around her waist. "We could leave. "

She knew he was smiling as he nestled into her golden hair. "Leave?"

"Y'know. Leave. For a holiday. We could go to Rome."

"Too sunny."

"Haven't you been before though?"

"A while ago. It would be different this time."

Buffy lifted a hand and began to run her fidgeting fingers over the smooth skin of his hands around her waist. "Different?"

"You'd be there this time. If I couldn't go out, I'd expect you to stay in with me." He pressed another soft kiss against her neck. "You'd be miserable."

"I wouldn't be miserable if you were there." She assured him.

"Well...I'll be here with you when they get here. You'll be fine, Buffy. They're just coming to help."

"I…" She trailed off mid-sentence. He waited patiently for her to continue. "Angel…I haven't seen them for months. I haven't had a decent conversation with Willow since Sunnydale fell. Or Giles. Or Xander. Especially not Dawn. How...how do I forgive them for kicking me out of my own house, Angel?"

She watched him, waiting urgently for his reply.

Angel had to consider what he was going to say. Part of him wanted to assure her that she didn't need them in her life. This strong emotion was based on the furious, red hot rage that had burned inside him when Buffy had told him what had happened shortly before Sunnydale was swallowed into a giant crater. All he had wanted to do was hunt down her so called friends and her excuse of a sister and…

"You still speak to Faith." He pointed out carefully.

"Faith…Faith at least showed some…remorse, or, or regret at the time. I just…I find it hard to forgive them. Just those four. Everyone else…it's easier. I don't know why."

"Because it hurt more?" He suggested softly. He closed his eyes. "When I think of what they did…after you saved their lives… after you gave up your life for Dawn…accepted her as your sister after you found out..."

There was silence. Buffy rolled over so that she was properly facing Angel. She felt the need to comfort him, whilst he was comforting her. Slowly and deliberately, she lifted a hand and traced the contours of his face. He opened his eyes and watched her intently.

"It's hard to forgive…but I understand why," Buffy whispered to him. He forced a smile.

"They'll be here for a week. One week. They're just here to help- we need to know whether or not the Hellmouth is Sunnydale is truly dormant. One week. Then you and I can go on holiday." He watched as she sighed. "Happy now?"

"Mmmnn" Buffy replied, pressing her mouth against his cool lips, snaking her arms up around his neck and pulling him to her, as close as possible. His left hand caressed patch of skin on the small of her back where her top had ridden up, while his right cupped her face, before moving down to her neck. Leaning over, he pressed his lips against her neck, gently nibbling the soft flesh.

When he came to the scar that marked where he had bitten her almost five years ago, she let out a cry, arching up against him in pleasure. That spot, his spot, was always sensitive, even after all this time.

As her body pushed up against his, Angel let out a growl of pleasure too. Buffy giggled and repeated the motion. With another growl, he rolled over so he was on top of his lover, and with a smile that promised revenge for her teasing, he moved down to attack her beautiful lips with his kisses.

_**Like it? Want to read more? Possibly not but please review anyway ( but please leave NICE reviews if possible. My therapist, Julio, says criticism may lead to my sudden and unfortunate demise…**_

_**Press the button to review. You know you want to.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Many thanks to those who were kind enough to review ( mike, ba2006, angel1969 and paris) as well as everyone who read the story.**_

_**I just thought I'd clarify some things, a couple of which will be mentioned in this chapter anyway.**_

_**Yes, Angel's soul is bound safely. At the moment, I don't intend to bring back Angelus, so you'll have to guess what the betrayal from the title will be! Review to receive more chapters!**_

_**OK. Many people have different opinions on what happened in Season 7 right before Buffy ended, concerning the whole kicking-Buffy-out-thing and I understand why some people don't blame the Scoobies for chucking her out of the house. I much preferred it when they were friends, like they have been right since the beginning, but I have to admit that I am one of those people that got pissed when they threw her out. So yes, things aren't going to be hugs, kisses and forgiveness and for a chapter or so, yes they will suffer the wrath of my imagination. But I promise to end the story with the unsteady relationship between Buffy and the gang as it used to be, if not a little different.**_

_**Questions/ Comments? Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**And btw- Spike is in this chapter just to clear a couple of things up. Even though I hate him.**_

_**Enjoy and review for chocolates!!!**_

When Buffy awoke the next morning, it was still early. The clock that sat on her bedside table told her that it was 6:23 a.m. With a loud groan, she rolled over and faced Angel.

He looked peaceful as he slept. The trace of a smile lifted the corners of his lips. Buffy wondered what he was dreaming about. She had been unsure whether vampires dreamt, so a few weeks ago she had asked him. He had given her his special half-smile that never failed to make her heart flutter that little bit faster, and pressed a kiss against the base of her neck. "You," He had whispered, pulling her closer, "I dream about you."

She already knew about his nightmares. Her mind flickered back to her graduating year, when the First had decided to torture and torment Angel with visions of Angelus' past victims. Afterwards, he had told her a little of what they had showed him. She knew that he wasn't being fully truthful when he tried to assure her that he didn't dream about these kinds of things all the time, but hadn't chosen to pursue it.

He had been through so much in his…existence. Sometimes she wished she could wipe the slate clean, give him a chance to start all over again-

But then they never would have met. And she wouldn't give this up for anything. It had been five and a half months since Sunnydale had fallen, and almost three since they had renewed their relationship, after Buffy had returned from travelling the world, recruiting Slayers. She still smiled every time she remembered the scene at the airport- she hadn't expected to see him, hadn't had contact bar a couple of phone calls and his frequent appearances in her dreams. She didn't know how he knew how much she had missed her, as he had ran to her and pulled her close to him. It was just another of the mysteries in their relationship. It had been a rough road to this moment but now everything was falling into place- living together, being together…Angel's soul finally and safely bound after Sunnydale had fell.

Sighing, she pulled back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed, running her fingers through her mussed hair before trying to stand. She hadn't taken a step before strong, muscular arms pulled her back underneath the covers, amidst protests and giggles.

Angel lay behind her, arms wrapped round her waist, face buried in her hair.

"Where exactly are you going?" He murmured, reaching round and tucking the hair that covered half of her face, inhaling the soft, sweet scent of her skin.

"To the bathroom-"

He groaned, tangling his legs with hers. "It's early." he protested.

"I have bed hair, Angel."

"You look perfect." He told her, pressing a kiss on her neck.

"You always say that-"

"You always do."

Buffy giggled and leaned backwards into him, turning her head slightly so that she could see his smiling face.

"Today's the day." She reminded him. He traced his hands over the expanse of thigh that was revealed, peeking out from just under the hem of the large shirt she was wearing.

"Mmmn." He moved his cool hands under the shirt, upwards, resting his fingers on her flat, warm stomach and caressing the skin.

"Big…Day…" She trailed off with a moan as he pressed into her and peppered her neck with intense kisses.

"Uh-huh." His hands moved down again, enjoying the feel of her smooth thighs against his fingers. Buffy let out another louder moan. His lips felt so good on her neck, as he progressed further, tilting her head and capturing her mouth.

"You're just trying to…distract me." In one single movement, he had rolled them over, trapping Buffy underneath his naked form and slowly unbuttoning the shirt.

"Uh-huh." He replied.

And safe to say, he had succeeded- Buffy was definitely distracted.

The morning progressed faster than Buffy would have liked. Before she knew it, after a few hours of discussing a demonic client they were having trouble identifying, eleven o'clock had arrived. As she sat, drinking coffee that Fred had popped out and bought from Starbucks, she knew they would have arrived at the airport by now. She had thought (or hoped) that they would want to get a decent nights sleep before plunging straight into work, but Andrew, who had been staying in LA too, and making regular trips to Wolfram And Hart and had offered to pick them up from the airport had told her that they were eager to get it over with. Apparently they were looking forward to seeing her. That piece of information hadn't done anything to soothe her uneasy feeling.

Angel had walked in from his office, mobile to his ear, listening to the person talking on the other line. His eyes flickered to Buffy, sat on a large couch, looking reasonably relaxed. Too bad he was about to shatter the short break from her anxiousness.

He sighed.

"Thanks." He said to the man on the other side of the line, before briskly hanging up and sliding the phone into his pocket.

Buffy surveyed him with interest.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"That was the people from the downstairs office. They're here."

Angel watched Buffy carefully as the doors to the office slid open casually, to reveal the group of people, looking round in awe. She stood between him and Wesley, fiddling with the bracelets on her left hand. Reaching down, he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She gripped his fingers back.

Andrew led the group into the large room, and as they took in their surrounding, Angel had a good chance to get a look at the people he hadn't seen for quite a while.

First there was Willow, holding what looked like a large crate of books. It was hard to connect the redhead with the shy, bumbling girl she had been when he had first met her seven years ago.

The same applied to Xander, who followed her, hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked tired. Buffy had warned him that during the last few weeks in Sunnydale a lot had changed for Xander- the loss of his eye, a disability that changed many aspects of his life. She had also filled him in on Anya, and the relationship that had ended with the battle that destroyed their home, as well as claiming the lives of many Slayers.

Then came Giles, looking slightly older than Angel remembered, but still with the same smile, the same twinkle in his eye, despite the toll the years had had on the ex-Watcher.

Bringing up the rear was Faith. She looked tired too, but seemed slightly more at ease than the last time Angel had seen her. She was the first to spot the waiting people, acknowledging them with a nod to Angel. He smiled at her, and watched as she smiled back at Buffy. He could tell that she had smiled back, if not a little reluctantly.

Andrew was leading them over now. With one last squeeze, Buffy dropped his hand, right as they arrived in front of them.

Giles turned his head towards Angel and gave the vampire a warm smile.

"Angel."

"Giles. Good to see you." He moved forward, and shook hands with him, before moving back to Buffy's side.

She seemed uncomfortable, hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans. She moved closer to Angel a fraction and Giles moved his attention to her and nodded, with another warm smile as he looked her up and down.

"Buffy. It's good to see you-" And he moved forward, arms slightly outstretched as if he was about to hug her.

Alarm bells went off in Angel's mind as he spotted how Buffy had frozen on the spot. He had broken the spine's of demons that had got this close to her but what could he do to Giles, put him in a headlock? All he was trying to do was hug her, and even that was too much.

He was saved seconds later from having to butt in by a flash of colour- Andrew had launched himself at Buffy and enveloped her in a hug of his own.

He heard sniggering from behind him, as well as a muffled giggle from Buffy as she patted Andrew awkwardly on the back.

"Andrew…I saw you yesterday, for God's sake."

Still he didn't let go. Buffy couldn't help but laugh. Over the last few months she had become fond of the strange aspiring-Watcher.

"Hate to break up this lovely little reunion, kid, but I'll go right ahead and do it anyway." Came a voice from behind them and as Andrew pulled away she saw Faith, grinning at her.

"Good to see you,B," She told her, with a nod towards Wesley. Next was Xander and Willow, who, thankfully, kept their greetings short (but not necessarily sweet). After what seemed like hours, they were settling around the table, Willow passing out books as Wesley informed Giles of their progress so far.

And then, of course, walked in Fred, accompanied by Gunn, and a pissed off Spike.

Buffy bit her lip nervously. It wasn't Fred, or Gunn that made her nervous, as she had became very fond of both of them. It was Spike, and the possible reactions of the group.

Dealing with the news of Spike being alive (minus a fully functioning heart) had been a bit of a shock to say the least, but Buffy had realised that her feelings for him didn't extend those of a friendship. This, of course, made her feel a bit guilty, but overall she mainly felt embarrassed and awkward. The whole "Telling-him-she-loved-him" thing had never been a good idea- even he, so desperate for her to love him, had known it was a lie. It was like Fate making things difficult for her- she had told him something just because he was about to die and then they had brought him back. Talk about a kick in the teeth.

Buffy knew they all had been told that Spike was back but who knew what they would say?

Especially Xander.

Relief washed over her as they greeted him normally. He paused by the table, asked Faith something, then followed Gunn into the next room.

So far so good.


End file.
